


Good Boy

by beargrove



Category: Big Bang (Band), Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargrove/pseuds/beargrove
Summary: ukwon nods and blushes his way through a dance practice with taeyang and then they fuck on the wood floor like animals





	Good Boy

Yukwon twists a braid in his fingers nervously, following Jiho through the halls of the studio building. He can hear music playing from a room down the hallway, one of Taeyang’s solo songs. His heart rate starts to speed up and he rubs his chest with a frown. Before he can get himself too worked up, Jiho puts a grounding hand on his shoulder, stopping him in front of the room that the music is blasting from.

“Relax. I know you’re bad at the whole talking thing, but you’re here to dance, so who cares?” Jiho smiles and pats his shoulder, pushing him forward with one hand while reaching over his shoulder to shove the door open with the other. Loud music floods into the hallway, and both men shuffle into the room, the door falling closed behind them with a bang that makes Yukwon wince.

Taeyang has already seen them and stopped dancing to make his way over to the stereo to turn off the music. Yukwon chews his bottom lip and stands behind Jiho, waiting to be introduced. Taeyang smiles and waves at them before turning off the stereo.

“Zico! What’s up man,” he says, coming over to them to grab Jiho’s hand and pull him into a quick hug. Jiho claps his hand on Taeyang’s back before pulling away, gesturing behind himself to Yukwon, who is shuffling his feet anxiously.

“I wanted you to meet Block B’s dance machine, Kim Yukwon. He’s a _big fan_ ,” Jiho says, looking back at Yukwon with a grin. Yukwon glares back, he had planned to play it cool, but thanks to Jiho, that’s not happening. Instead, he tucks a loose braid behind his ear and smiles brightly at Taeyang before bending over in a low bow, “It’s so nice to meet you, Taeyang.”

Taeyang smiles, amused, and bows as well, returning Yukwon’s greeting, “You can call me Youngbae.” Yukwon’s ears redden and he nods sharply, “Of course, Youngbae.”

Youngbae laughs and nods, crossing his arms, “So, dance machine, huh?”

Jiho pokes Yukwon’s cheek and grins, “Dance machine, and Block B’s smile representative.”

Yukwon shoves him off and rubs his cheek, glaring, “I’m in charge of sub vocals and dancing.” Youngbae smiles at him and Yukwon looks at the floor, flustered, all anger directed at Jiho evaporating immediately.

Jiho looks between the two of them before grinning and clearing his throat. He puts a hand on each of their shoulders, “Well, I’ve got work to do, so I have to get going, but you guys are cool to hang out for a bit right?” Youngbae nods and starts to walk back to the stereo across the room, and Jiho pulls Yukwon closer to the door. “Have fun, you’re welcome, and this definitely means I don’t have to buy you that gold bar, right?” Jiho is still smiling, but Yukwon knows he’s asking seriously.

He nods at Jiho and smiles slightly, “Yeah, yeah. Thanks Jiho. No gold bar, at least this time.” He smiles wider, eyes squinting in a way he knows makes him look cute.

Jiho rolls his eyes, “Don’t worry about your totally obvious crush either, did you see the look he gave you when we walked in?”

Yukwon’s mouth drops open and he shoves Jiho, “What are you talking about? Shut the hell up.” He glances over at Youngbae, who is busy fiddling with the sound equipment and doesn’t seem to hear them, thankfully.

Jiho grins and steps away from Yukwon’s angry hands, “I’m just saying, I know him pretty well now, and I know you very well, so you should go for it. Now, I seriously gotta go, but again, you’re welcome.” He pushes the studio door open, sending a small wave to Youngbae as he leaves.

The door closes and Yukwon realizes he’s now completely alone with Dong Youngbae. He turns to face the him, smiling to mask his nerves. He’s at a loss for anything to say, but thankfully Youngbae speaks up to break the silence.

“Zico said you could dance? Pick a song, let’s see it,” Youngbae says, gesturing to the stereo.

Yukwon nods, a little more confident, and walks up to the stereo. Talking is hard but dancing is what he’s good at. It’s hooked up to an iPod, he’s assuming Youngbae’s. He scrolls through the music and taps a song before moving to the center of the room and facing the mirrored wall.

Yukwon closes his eyes as Ringa Linga starts and he dances, trying his best to ignore the fact that the singer of this song is standing a few feet away from him and watching his every move. The choreography for this song is advanced, and by the middle of the song Yukwon’s already starting to sweat through his t-shirt. He doesn’t stop though, and when the song ends he leans down and braces his hands on his knees, panting. He hopes Youngbae understands that it’s Block B’s off season and that he usually isn’t this worn out after only one song.

Youngbae starts clapping and chuckling, and Yukwon flushes again, though now it’s harder to tell with his face already red from the workout he just did. He straightens up and wipes his face on his sleeve before looking at Youngbae expectantly.

Youngbae grins at him, “Well, I understand all of Zico’s praise now. That was amazing! You have so much passion, it really shows.”

Yukwon bows his head and grins at the praise, embarrassed. “Thank you very much, it’s one of my favorite songs. Your choreography is amazing, and you’re such a great dancer.” Youngbae smiles brightly at him and Yukwon’s breath hitches.

Youngbae doesn’t seem to notice and waves a hand towards the stereo system, “I did notice your posture was a little off in one of the verses, mind if help you out?”

Yukwon shrugs and nods while Youngbae turns to play the song again. He walks to the center of the room and motions for Yukwon to come closer, which he does.

“It’s the part about 45 seconds in, with the chest move. You dance great, but it could be tighter. Here, do the move for me,” Youngbae demonstrates the move he’s talking about first, and then straightens up to watch Yukwon do the same. Yukwon does as he’s told, clenching his fists and holding his arms behind him slightly while rolling his body. He quickly thrusts his fists up in front of him in the shape of an X before bringing them down again swiftly and Youngbae nods.

“Your arms are perfect, it’s the chest part you’re off on,” Youngbae presses a hand between Yukwon’s shoulder blades, and Yukwon clenches his jaw and nods, silently yelling at his flushed reflection in the studio’s mirrors, while Youngbae continues, “You need to be more fluid.”

Yukwon feels Youngbae’s hand move down to his lower back and exhales shakily, “Should I try again?”

To Yukwon’s disappointment, Youngbae shakes his head and removes his hand, “Nah, I think you’re good. How about a different song, do you know the choreography to Good Boy?”

Yukwon smiles, of course he knows it, “Yeah, I think so.” He gets in position and waits for Youngbae to start the song. He’s looking down at his shoes but glances up in surprise when Youngbae’s shoes come into view on his right, “You… You wanna dance it together?”

Youngbae laughs, “Of course, it’d be pretty weird if I just made you dance to my songs all night and stood around watching you. You do GD’s part, alright?” Yukwon nods and looks back down, exhaling slowly as the music starts. He starts the dance looking down, bouncing back and forth and nodding his head to the beat.

For the most part, it’s easy. The movements are fast paced and Yukwon is focused on not messing up enough to forget the man dancing next to him is his long time idol and crush. G-Dragon’s solo verse comes first, so Yukwon lip syncs and does his G-Dragon impression, grinning when he hears Youngbae start to laugh as he dances around Yukwon.

Youngbae’s part is short but it nearly trips Yukwon up regardless, staring at his muscular back. His white tank top is sticking to his back with sweat, leaving little to Yukwon’s imagination. Not that he’s never seen Youngbae shirtless, but it’s different when he’s dancing right in front of Yukwon. As Youngbae steps back Yukwon throws himself into the dance moves, mentally scolding himself for staring. He doesn’t know whether to be disappointed or grateful that the song only has a few moments in it’s choreography where he and Youngbae actually have to look at each other.

The song ends with Yukwon and Youngbae standing still, Yukwon’s elbow on Youngbae’s shoulder. After a beat, another song starts to play and Yukwon shies away immediately, covering his nervousness again with a smile, “How was that?”

Youngbae doesn’t seem to see Yukwon’s nerves and grabs him by the shoulder, squeezing gently, “That was awesome. You have so much energy, it’s kind of breathtaking to watch.”

Yukwon’s ears burn and he waves one hand, using the other to cover his face, “Please, that’s really nice of you to say, but it’s not anything special.”

Youngbae’s hand is still on his shoulder, “You’re so cute when you get flustered.” His hand slides down from Yukwon’s shoulder to his elbow, and he tugs gently, moving Yukwon’s hand away from hiding his face. Yukwon can feel the heat in his cheeks, knows with a glance behind Youngbae at the mirror that his entire face is now bright red. “You know I actually saw the video message you left me at the end of that interview with yourself thing you did?”

Yukwon groans, “Well, that’s embarrassing.” He doesn’t miss the way Youngbae’s hand tightens slightly around his arm, or how he hasn’t moved out of Yukwon’s space yet.

Youngbae laughs and his eyes crinkle in a way that makes Yukwon’s heartbeat stutter, “I thought that was cute too.”

They stare at each other for a moment, Yukwon’s face feeling hotter by the second, before Youngbae abruptly leans in to press his lips to Yukwon’s. Yukwon responds immediately, barely thinking about it as he slants their mouths together, hands curling around Youngbae’s biceps.

They pull away to breath and Youngbae looks sheepish, “I’m sorry… I was _going_ to ask you to dinner, not start making out with you.”

Yukwon thinks that his face will maybe never go back to it’s normal color, “You _kissed_ me!” He stares at Youngbae in shock for a moment before what he said settles over him, “Wait, dinner? You wanna go to dinner? With me?”

Youngbae nods, “Yeah but not right now. Right now I kinda want to just kiss you some more.”

That makes Yukwon grin, and he nods, leaning forward to bring their lips together again. Youngbae’s hands grip Yukwon around his biceps, warm through his hoodie and making him squirm. His hands itch to touch, to explore the gorgeous body in front of him, but Youngbae holds him in place, kissing him, slow but intense. It makes Yukwon’s whole body feel hot, and he kisses back with enthusiasm, not able to stifle the soft sounds Youngbae’s mouth draws out of him.

Youngbae starts walking forward, pushing Yukwon back until he’s pressed against the wall. He kisses Yukwon until they’re both breathless, and when he pulls back he drops his hands from Yukwon’s arms, instead reaching down to play with the hem of Yukwon’s shirt.

“Is this okay? I know it’s kinda fast.”

Yukwon smiles, his eyes bright, “Yeah, yeah it’s okay,” He looks down a shyly, biting his lip before looking up to meet Youngbae’s eyes, “I want you.”

Youngbae laughs softly and nods, pushing his hands up under Yukwon’s shirt, bunching it up as he moves his hands higher. He pulls it up over Yukwon’s head and drops it to the floor, smiling as he presses warm hands to Yukwon’s toned stomach. Yukwon’s breath hitches and it makes Youngbae smile and lean into kiss him as his hands roam lower, fingers teasing at the waistband of Yukwon’s pants.

Yukwon nods again, and Youngbae steps away, hurrying over where his things are to rifle through his duffel bag. He produces a bottle of lube and even though Yukwon was expecting it, he still colors slightly at the sight of it.

Youngbae comes back, kissing Yukwon again and Yukwon reaches down to pull insistently at Youngbae’s shirt, peeling it off him and throwing it to the floor before they both break apart, hurriedly shoving their pants down and off before pressing together again. They kiss again before Youngbae pulls at Yukwon’s hips, flipping him around to face the wall. He pours lube onto his hand, warming it with his fingers before he presses against Yukwon, teasing his hole with the pads of his fingers and making Yukwon keen. He slides in another finger quickly, making Yukwon gasp and curse under his breath.

Yukwon pants against the mirrored wall of the studio, making it fog over. He drops his forehead against the glass and moans as Youngbae’s fingers press into him, making his legs tremble. His hands are slipping against the mirror from the sweat and he’s having trouble staying standing under Youngbae’s firm and persistent touch.

Youngbae presses his lips against Yukwon’s bare shoulder and Yukwon can feel his smile, “Look up.” Yukwon does as he’s told, looking up to stare at his reflection. His pupils are blown wide and he’s covered in a sheen of sweat. Several of his braids have fallen from where they were tied up in a bun, his face is flushed. Youngbae presses another finger into him and Yukwon keens, eyes flicking between Youngbae’s face and his own in an effort not to close them. Youngbae hums, pleased, and starts to press kisses along Yukwon’s shoulder and neck.

“Please, ah, Youngbae-” His eyelids flutter and his toes curl as Youngbae pushes his fingers deeper, “Can we lay down?” Youngbae nods and eases his fingers out of Yukwon and pulls him away from the mirror. He gently maneuvers Yukwon, laying him on the floor before reaching to grab his discarded hoodie for Yukwon to lay his head on. He hovers over Yukwon for a moment, hands roaming over his chest and stomach, before leaning down to kiss him. Yukwon’s hands wrap around Youngbae’s neck, holding him close, and Youngbae tilts his head, deepening the kiss.

They stay like that for a few minutes before Youngbae pulls back and smiles, trailing a hand from Yukwon’s collarbone down to his thigh. Youngbae leans over Yukwon again, kissing his jaw and neck as he slips one finger and then two back inside Yukwon. Yukwon moans, high and breathy, and Youngbae sits back up, gently pushing Yukwon’s face back toward the mirror with his free hand. Yukwon looks at his own face for a moment before letting his eyes fall to where Youngbae sits between his spread legs. He flushes again but doesn’t look away, earning another smile from Youngbae.

Now that his hands are free, Yukwon fans his fingers out over his own chest. He runs his fingers over his nipples briefly with a soft sigh before moving his hands lower. His dick is painfully hard, and he circles a hand around it loosely, groaning. His hips stutter up into his own hand, and Youngbae puts a hand around his hip, holding him in place.

Youngbae dips his head down and noses Yukwon’s hand out of the way, mouthing at the base of his cock. Yukwon hums and runs a hand through Youngbae’s hair, gently lifting his hips against Youngbae’s mouth.

Youngbae sucks at the head of Yukwon’s cock before taking him in completely. He presses his tongue against the underside of Yukwon’s dick as he bobs his head, curling his fingers inside of him. Yukwon makes soft noises as he moves his hips that make Youngbae all the more enthusiastic, bobbing his head to mee Yukwon’s soft thrusts. He moans around the cock in his mouth and takes him down to the base, making Yukwon groan loud and throw his head back.

Yukwon glances at the mirror and moans again, this time at how wrecked he looks. He’s shining with sweat, panting and breathing hard. His chest and neck are flushed red, and he runs his hands over his nipples again before reaching down to grab Youngbae by his hair. It's a question that Youngbae answers with an encouraging hum, and Yukwon starts to fuck up into his mouth in ernest. Youngbae closes his eyes and moans, fucking Yukwon’s ass with his fingers while swallowing him down. It doesn't take long for Yukwon to choke out, “I’m close-” and Youngbae drags his fingers over Yukwon’s prostate and hums around his cock. Yukwon gasps and cums, sitting up to curl around Youngbae’s head as he does. Youngbae swallows the best he can, but cum still dribbles out the side of his mouth and down his chin.

He lets Yukwon’s cock fall from his mouth and gently removes his fingers from inside him, panting hard. He licks his lips and Yukwon keens, surging towards him to lick into his mouth.

Yukwon presses a hand against Youngbae’s crotch, “You can fuck me if you want. I want you to.”

Youngbae laughs and kisses down to Yukwon’s neck, “Yeah, lay down babe.”

Yukwon does as he’s told, laying back down on his back, arching into Youngbae’s touch. He watches with heavy lidded eyes as Youngbae digs around in his discarded pants pockets for a condom, opening it and rolling it on quickly. He leans forward and grips Yukwon’s slender waist, pulling him closer so his dick rubs against the crease of Yukwon’s ass. He reaches down between them to adjust himself and presses the head of his cock against Yukwon’s hole. Yukwon moans, hands spasming as he reaches up to grab Youngbae by the shoulders. He’s sensitive now, so Youngbae goes slow as he pushes into Yukwon, groaning into Yukwon’s mouth as he bottoms out.

Yukwon clenches his hands into fists, digging his fingernails into Youngbae’s skin as Youngbae starts to pull back out. He peppers kisses over Yukwon’s face and neck as he starts to thrust gently. Yukwon makes a lot of noise, high breathy moans every time Youngbae moves inside him.

Yukwon’s dick starts to harden again and it spurs Youngbae on, his thrusts becoming faster and harder. Yukwon plants his feet on the ground and arches against Youngbae’s chest, moaning loudly.

“You feel so good,” Youngbae murmurs against the slick skin of Yukwon’s neck, “You look so pretty like this.”

Yukwon gasps out something unintelligible, his words coming out too fast as he turns his head to seek out Youngbae’s mouth. Youngbae obliges him, pressing their mouths together and moaning as Yukwon clenches around his cock. Youngbae fucks into Yukwon slowly, making him whine and run his hands through Youngbae’s hair. His hard dick twitches against Youngbae’s stomach and it makes Youngbae pull back, stroking Yukwon as he thrusts into him. Yukwon cries out, reaching down to grip Youngbae’s arms, fingers digging into his skin.

They’re both panting and Youngbae’s hips stutter into Yukwon, and he speeds up his thrusting, leaning down to kiss Yukwon again as he stills inside him suddenly, cumming. He strokes Yukwon through his orgasm, swallowing his whimpers as Yukwon cums again, making a mess on both of their stomachs. Youngbae pulls out of him and rolls over to lay next to Yukwon and they pant together for a few minutes before Youngbae peers at Yukwon almost shyly and asks, “So… Do you want to go to dinner with me sometime?”

Yukwon laughs so loud it echoes in the quiet studio, and he agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> listen..... i'm not to be blamed for this. yukwon loves taeyang so much and he's also beautiful so how can i not imagine them going at it when left to their own devices. hope you enjoyed this if you read it.


End file.
